Loving a demoness (Re-written)
by Mistress of Darkness Katana
Summary: Their love was true. They could not and would not let go of one another. But what happened when Sakura lets her jealousy ruler her? What if an old flame returned into Kagome's life? Can they handle the trials they may face? And how will this change team seven with Sasuke being with the strongest Ninja man has ever seen? Lots of Sakura bashing! I hate Sakura with a passion! je Ne


Title: Loving a Demoness

Pairing(s): Kagome/Sasuke, Naruto/Hinata

Summary: Their love was true. They could not and would not let go of one another. But what happened when Sakura lets her jealousy ruler her? What if an old flame returned into Kagome's life? Can they handle the trials they may face? And how will this change team seven with Sasuke being with the strongest Ninja man has ever seen? Lots of Sakura bashing! I hate Sakura with a passion! je Ne

* * *

Kagome and Sakura stared each other down. Both were silent. The wind blew through their hair. Naruto sighed as he watched from on top the tree with Sasuke. They knew this was coming sooner or later. "Why you?" Sakura demanded. Her green eyes flowing with tears. She looked at Kagome. She could see it now. She had always seen it. Kagome was a beautiful woman. Kagome was the leader of the Elite AMBU and stronger then the Hokage's. Although it was a secret Kagome was the one to call when there was an enemy you could not defeat and she was the same age as she was, 25!

"Why?" Sakura repeated as she clenched her fist. Kagome was a beauty alright. She had flowing blue black hair to her knees in which she kept in a high ponytail. Her eyes were a fierce, cool and collected, dark blue. She had flawless alabaster-white skin with markings on her face and body. Sakura knew it was Kagome's day off seeing what she was wearing. Kagome had on a very intricate kimono, befitting a woman of her station. (The colors of her multiple layers are from innermost to outermost) the colors being khaki, dark green, off-white, and purple and white with green and yellow butterfly designs, and an outer wrap that has a fur pelt, which wraps around her chest. At the end of her outer wrap there also has another fur pelt. The only layers exposed at her feet besides her purple white outer-kimono is the topmost, off-white inner-kimono. As is the custom with such clothing, Kagome's sleeves are very long. Kagome also wore pearls around her neck (resembles Inuyasha's Beads of Subjugation, the tooth-like beads that separate every third pearl from the next three pearls.) Kagome's beads, being turquoise with pearls.

"Why what." Kagome demanded as she per her pelt. She was honestly rather annoyed. She had only desired to bath within her hot springs! Was that too much to ask of?

"You took Sasuke from me!" Sakura screamed. Kagome raised a brow finally understanding. The twit was jealous.

"You are jealous that Sasuke and I have bedded one another, no?" she patronized. "I see not how that matters seeing how he was never yours. You poor thing stuck within childish fantasies of course one would expect nothing less of a child." she mocked. Sakura growled a pathetic attempt in Kagome's opinion. Kagome growled a deep menacing back from her chest. "Learn your place girl!" Kagome snapped as she appeared in front of Sakura.

"I am Alpha." Kagome growled. "And you shall bow down before me or you shall not like the consequences." Sakura glared. "No!" she screamed. "Me and Sasuke belong together it's meant to be! You are in the way!" Kagome seemed to pause at this.

"Is that so?" she wondered. "You know nothing of such yet I have often heard you humans refer to this as fate or destiny. Only the weak utter such nonsense. It is different for the truly powerful: they create this so-called destiny with their own hands. And you girl," Kagome spoke as she slammed Sakura into the tree. "Hold no such power." and just like that Kagome dropped her. "Leave me be girl, for if not..." she left the threat hanging in the air as she left.

Naruto sighed. "You just had to let Sakura catch you and Kaggi kissing didn't you?" Sasuke glared at Naruto. "And you have not with Hinata." he shot back.

Naruto turned red. "But it was a kiss and you went further than me! You slept with Kaggi!"

"Hn."

"Stop that!"

"Hn?"

"Damn it Teme! Stop now or I will heart you!"

"Hn... Dobe."

"ARGH!"

"Omph!"

* * *

Chapter 2

Kagome lied in her bed. Her mind clouded with thoughts. Beside her she ran her red clawed nails gently through Kilala's fur. "Mistress, do not be sad." Kilala spoke. Kagome sighed at times she wondered if Midoriko had given Kilala the power to speak just to annoy her -seeing as kilala was always right with her logic. "I..." she paused trying to find the correct words. "I am sad, yes, but I hold more anger then sadness." she said as she got dresses. Once done Kagome was dressed in her fighting attire. She wore an off the shoulders red kimono top that cut just below her breast with long bell sleeves. Black fingerless gloves adored each red clawed hand and tight black leather jeans on her legs with black ankle tight 4 inch heels. Scars littered her body the most noticeable ones on her right shoulder that started on her back made its way to her neck and shoulder then to the top of her breast. The other was a starburst scar on her left side and others on the visible parts of her body. Kilala stated at her crimson eyes holding understanding. "I know Kagome, I know." And Kilala stealthy made her was up Kagome's neck.

"We must go now Kagome." Kilala said gently tugging as her hair. Kagome gave Kilala a scratch behind her ear as she made her way out the house. Just then two girls stepped into Kagome's path. "Mother Kagome!" both exclaimed as then latched onto Kagome's arms. Both girls were 17 and pretty. The first had light brown hair to her thighs in a high ponytail, brown eyes with red eye shadow. She had on a pink kimono with golden birds and a red sash and under a black skin tight suit. She had on pink armor with red cloth. On her left breast a gold crescent moon with golden crescents connected together. A sword was strapped to her waist with a boomerang on her back. Another girl her exact replica stood next to her. The only difference was that her kimono was green with golden birds with a red sash and the girl had purple armor with green cloths.

"Asami (Morning Beauty), Asuka (tomorrow fragrance)." Kagome greeted. Asami the one who had spoken and wore red and pink smiled up at her while Asuka the one with purple and green snuggled into her arm. Kagome was the mother they lost when they were little and they loved Kagome all the more for taking them in even if she was suffering from her family's death. "We created a," Asami started. "Brand new technique!" Asuka finished. Kagome rested her hands on each of their heads. These two have been working hard to able to keep up with her triplets seeing as they were human and she and her children were demons. "I am... Proud of you, my pups." Kagome finally said. Both girls' smiled at her. Suddenly four more people appeared behind. There was Taki. He was the twin's younger brother and was 15. He had black hair and his father's blue eyes. He wore the same leather suit as the girls but his was dark blue and light blue.

Then there was Sesshomaru who was 10, one of Kagome's kids who had long moon spun silver knee length hair, creamy tan skin, molten amber eyes highlighted by red eye shadow, twin red gold slashes on each high cheek bones, and Persian blue crescent moon on his forehead. He wore a white hakamos and a white haori with blue designs. He had twins swords strapped to his hip. Ryujin who was his twin had untamed short black hair, tan skin, ruby red eyes highlighted by blue eye shadow, twin black slashes on each cheek bone, and a red crescent moon on his forehead. He wore black hakamos and a black haori with red swirls on his right shoulder and sleeves. He had one sword on his back. Kimiko was Kagome's last child and their triplet. She had long thigh length silver hair, pale skin, amethyst colored eyes highlighted by silver eye shadow, one green slash on each cheek bone, and a yellow crescent moon on his forehead. She wore a purple fighting Kimono with white cranes, black slippers and a sword tied in her obi.

"Mother it would seem you have a mission."

* * *

Chapter 3

"So what's up Baa-chan?!" Naruto exclaimed as he popped up into Tsunade's office with his team for a mission. A tick mark formed on the blonds head as she growled out. "Shut up and stop calling me that!" Naruto smirked as he went to egg her on again but was interrupted by Kagome appearing. "Hey why is Kaggi here!" Tsunade rubbed her temples. This boy was going to be the death of her. "Because she has a mission and you and your team are going with her too." she growled. Once they were quiet she continued. "You are to escort a pregnant princess to her castle. And she specifically asked for Kagome." she said as she motioned to the door where a girl walked in.

She was pretty with black layered hair to her hips, chocolate brown eyes, and pale skin. She wore a pure white kimono and white slippers. She was with child seeing as her stomach was the size of a small bulge. "Rin..." Kagome gasped. The princess looked at Kagome and gasped. "Mother!" The princess cried as she flung herself into Kagome's arms. Kagome was wide eyed as she hesitantly brought her arms around the girl. "Oh mother I have missed you! Father has never been the same since you disappeared, so when I heard you were here I immediately came and requested your services!" she cried as she rested her head on Kagome's breast. Kagome finally over her shock fiercely hugged her back.

"I had thought I would never see you or Sesshomaru ever again! How is my little boy? Is he here with you?" she questioned her cold exterior doing a drastic 180. This shocked Sasuke seeing as she only did this with him and Naruto. "Shippo actually is the father of my child and he has no idea I escaped the palace." Rin sheepishly said. Kagome growled. "How could you be so stupid? You are with CHILD and you leave the safety of the place to find me ALONE! You could have been KILLED!" she screamed.

"I'm sorry Mama but I had to see you! I just had too!" and Rin fell down crying Kagome was by her side in seconds. She pulled Rin into her arms and sighed. "Tsunade send from my pups." Tsunade nodded and motioned to Kakashi who disappeared with a poof.


End file.
